AKB0048 Overview
At the start of the 21st century, an interplanetary war broke out. Earth's ecosystem was severely damaged, and humanity was forced to flee the planet, hence begin a new history with the Star Calendar starts from the year 0000. In several planets of this new society led by a totalitarian government, the Deep Galactic Trade Organization, things that "disturb the heart" like music and art are forbidden. The legendary idol group AKB48 is later resurrected as the interplanetary troupe AKB0048, made up of girls who carry on the title and spirit of the original members. With the government see the existence of the idol group as illegal, the idol group could not held their concert officially. AKB0048 also changed their concept from "idols you can meet" to "idols who see fans". Held as heroines by some and labeled as terrorists by others, they take up arms to bring their music to their fans wherever they are. The story follows a group of young hopefuls as they train to become the next generation of AKB0048. AKB0048 - First Stage (April and July 2012) The first season of AKB0048 has got 13 Episodes and follow the understudies of AKB0048. Here are all current members of AKB0048. * Nagisa Motomiya (77th Generation Understudy) * Chieri Sono (77th Generation Understudy) * Yuuka Ichijo (77th Generation Understudy) * Orine Aida (77th Generation Understudy) * Makoto Yokomizo (77th Generation Understudy) * Suzuko Kanzaki (77th Generation Understudy) * Sonata Shinonome (77th Generation Understudy) * Megumi Wanibuchi (76th Generation Understudy) * Akira Shirado (76th Generation Understudy) * Umi Dozima (76th Generation Understudy) * Hazuki Yanagikawa (76th Generation Understudy) * Rie Hasumi (76th Generation Understudy) * Mizuho Shirai (76th Generation Understudy) * Himeko Ichioka (76th Generation Understudy) * Kanata Shinonome (75th Generation Understudy) * Mimori Kishida (75th Generation Understudy) * Minami Takahashi the 5th * Yuko Oshima the 9th * Mayu Watanabe Type 3 * Tomomi Itano the 11th * Haruna Kojima the 8th * Sayaka Akimoto the 10th * Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th * Haruka Shimazaki the 8th * Sae Miyazawa the 10th * Haruka Katayama the 5th * Yui Yokoyama the 7.5th * Rie Kitahara the 9th * Aki Takayjo the 10th * Asuka Kuramochi the 9th * Miho Miyazaki the 7th * Yui Yokoyama the 7.5th * Aika Ota the 12th * Shizuka Oya the 6th AKB0048 - Next Stage (January and March 2013) The second serson starts a bit after the first one. The characters don't change, but some characters succed and the Center Nova returns. AKB48 & Co AKB48 is a Japanese idol girl group. AKB48's producer, Yasushi Akimoto, wanted to form a girl group with its own theater (unlike pop groups performing occasional concerts and seen on television) and performing daily so fans could always see them live. This "idols you can meet" concept includes teams which can rotate performances and perform simultaneously at several events and "handshake" events, where fans can meet group members. AKB48 has several sister groups in japan, china and indonesia, namently SKE48, NMB48, HKT48, NGT48, SNH48, JKT48 and their rival group Nogizaka46. AKB0048 Fanseries *~ Dream Stage Category:AKB0048 Series Category:Overview page